highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Azazel
Azazel is the Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He is a teacher at Kuoh Academy, and the advisor of the Occult Research Club. Appearance Azazel looks like a man in his twenties, with black hair and has twelve jet black wings. After Volume 4, he loses his left arm but replaces it with a prosthetic arm made from his Sacred Gear research. Personality It is hard to determine Azazel's personality, as he is laid back and serious, also wise and insane, all at the same time. Azazel is a research fanatic, especially on Sacred Gears. He is also pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. He also cares deeply for his fellow Fallen Angels, Shemhazai and Baraqiel. Azazel has also been shown to be extremely charismatic, able to endear his Fallen Angel followers. Azazel also has complicated feelings on the fact that many of his friends and acquaintances are all married and have a family. It is suggested that Azazel is a pervert, with his fondness for breasts, and the fact he has stated to have had harems over the millennia. Not to mention his stated reason for becoming a Fallen Angel all those millennia ago was lust. History Azazel lost his place in the Heavens after having sex with a human woman and became fallen as punishment from God. Shortly after that, he created the Fallen Angels' organization, Grigori, and became its Governor General. During the Great War between the three factions, the Fallen Angels were the first to retreat due to Azazel's order after losing many of his subordinates. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Azazel was briefly mentioned by Raynare in Volume 1 of the novels. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Azazel makes his first appearance in Volume 4, introducing himself to Issei. He later attended the meeting between the leaders of the three factions and was the one to proposed the peace treaty. He later fought against Cattleya Leviathan and was able the defeat the latter at the cost of losing his left arm. He becomes the advisor for the Occult Research Club at the end of Volume 4. In Volume 5, he accompanies the entire Occult Research Club in their trip back to the Underworld, planning their training menu. He also visits Issei when Issei was training in the mountain with Tannin, handing Issei the lunch box made by the Rias, Akeno and Asia, asking Issei on his feelings on Akeno and leaving after getting the answer he wants. In Volume 6, Azazel helped in fending off the Devils of the Old Satan Faction before sensing Ophis who appeared on the spot, challenging Ophis who simply says that Azazel cannot defeat her. He later composed the Oppai Dragon Song to help Issei release his Juggernaut Drive. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Azazel is shown to be busy traveling back and forth through the Underworld and human world. While being assigned as Odin's Bodyguard, he asked his friend, Baraqiel, to temporarily take over. After Issei and Akeno met Odin, Rossweisse and Baraqiel while on their date, they all went to the Hyoudou Residence, where Azazel explains the reason to Odin's visit to Japan before going to an Oppai Club with Odin. He later assisted in the initial battle against Loki and Fenrir, with Loki retreating after the Vali Team appeared despite having the advantage. He later implanted Vritra's remaining Sacred Gears into Genshirou Saji, whom he sent to assist in the battle against Loki. In Volume 9, Azazel accompanies the second-year students of the Kuoh Academy to Kyoto, finding out that the Kyoto's Yokai leader, Yasaka, was kidnapped by the Khaos Brigade. Azazel and the Gremory Team eventually found the culprit who kidnapped her, the Hero Faction, lead by Cao Cao, telling his students to be careful of the True Longinus Cao Cao possess. He then goes one-on-one against Cao Cao, which ended in a draw as both sides did not go all-out. He later told Issei he called for a "reliable backup" in the form of Sun Wukong. In Volume 10, Azazel takes Issei to meet up with some of the Gods watching Rias and Sairaorg's Rating Game, getting along with many of the Gods except for Hades, who he tells Issei to be aware of as Hades is stronger than him. After the Rating Game between Rias and Sairaorg, Azazel went to confront Indra, asking the God if he had knew Cao Cao and the whereabouts of the True Longinus which Indra revealed it himself, making Azazel angry. Indra simply says back that what Hades is doing can change the maps of all the factions, making Azazel think on how much he knows. After Indra leaves, Azazel comments on Ophis' ambition that is causing the world to become Chaos. He was later seen visiting Sairaorg, talking with him until Misla's butler came to tell them that Sairaorg's mother has awaken. In Volume 11, Azazel sets up a meeting between Issei and Ophis. He later accompanies the Occult Research Club members to the Underworld for Issei, Akeno and Yuuto's Mid-Class promotion test. While those three were taking a rest after the test at a hotel, they are suddenly attacked by Cao Cao and Georg who reveals that they have Samael with them. He then equips his Artificial Sacred Gear but was easily defeated by Cao Cao who used his Medusa's eye on Azazel. After the team was defeated by Cao Cao and Georg, they are attacked by a region of Grim Reapers sent by Hades with Azazel battling with the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper, Pluto, one-on-one which ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Shalba Beelzebub who kidnaps Leonardo, forcefully activating his Balance Breaker, creating 13 gigantic monsters that caused the Dimension Create by Georg to start crumbling. At the end of Volume 11, Azazel, with Vali and Tannin's help, open the Dragon Gate to summon Issei but was surprised to see only the Evil Pieces returned. Realizing what it meant, he falls down to his knees while scolding Issei for being an idiot. In Volume 12, after reporting Issei's situation to Sirzechs, he and Sirzechs goes to the Underworld with Dulio Gesualdo and Slash Dog as their escorts. While initially thinking that they might have to attack Hades together, after Sirzechs reveal his "true form", Azazel was relieved to find out that Sirzechs' power is ten times more than the original Lucifer, remembering what Lord Gremory told him during their conversation about Sirzechs and Ajuka being a Super Devil. After the monsters created by Annihilation Maker are destroyed, ending the crisis of the Underworld, Azazel stepped down from his post as Governor General of the Fallen Angels. At the end of Volume 12, Azazel reveals that he was given the post of Supervisor of Issei's town, which is an important alliance place, and became Grigori's Advisor of Special Technology before handing them their certificates for passing the Mid-Class promotion test. Powers & Abilities Azazel is very skilled in using his light-based powers. He is able to create countless light spears and shoots them like arrows without showing any signs of exhaustion. He has also shown an ability to manipulate the memories of people such as in Volume 8 when he erased all knowledge of the fact that he created 300 duplicates of Issei from the humans of Kuoh Academy, possibly through a Fallen Angel spell. Azazel has a self-made artificial Sacred Gear that has the spirit of one of the Dragon Kings, Fafnir within it. His artificial Sacred Gear, "Down Fall Dragon Spear", takes the form of a jewel as its core because of its fragile exterior and forcefully activates its Balance Breaker, "Down Fall Dragon Another Armor", which gives Azazel a Golden Dragon Armor which he made based on Vali's Scale Mail. Inventions Having founded the Grigori organization that has done various research on Sacred Gears, Azazel has developed a number of inventions. The notable ones are below: *'Down Fall Dragon Spear': An artificial Sacred Gear that has one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir, sealed in it. *'Mechanical Arm': An all-purpose prosthetic arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. It can also fly on its own. *'Sacred Gear Scanner': A scanner that can tell the type, abilities and weakness of a Sacred Gear. *'Mini Robot': A mini-robot he created to help Gasper in his training to control his Sacred Gear. *'Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade' **'Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade - Kitchen knife form.' Trivia *According to Azazel, the reason why he became a Fallen Angel is because of his interest in women's breasts. *Azazel is a fan of Minotaur meat, comparing it to Matsusaka beef. References Category:Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Grigori Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Male Characters Category:Occult Research Club Category:Mythological Figures